


队内恋爱

by evelynw1116



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 胖球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynw1116/pseuds/evelynw1116
Summary: 马龙意识到自己喜欢许昕，是张超一周之内第三次问自己傻笑什么呢，这么开心。马龙自己也不知道，他好像只是看到师弟许昕在笑……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *架空，务必不要对号入座  
> *ooc是我，他们属于彼此  
> *希望大家能喜欢，食用愉快

马龙意识到自己喜欢许昕，是张超一周之内第三次问自己傻笑什么呢，这么开心。马龙自己也不知道，他好像只是看到师弟许昕在笑。  
许昕意识到自己喜欢马龙，是在周六晚上的一次加练，看着汗珠划过师兄面容严肃的脸颊、划过有着美好弧线的胸肌，陡然加速的心跳让许昕再也不能假装自己对马龙仅仅是同门之谊。  
秦志戬发现马龙喜欢许昕，是在今天上午的分组练习，自己正在给马龙训练接发球，低头思考了一下，先发两个短下旋，再来一个长上旋。嗯，可以。   
连续三球发出去，再一抬头，对面哪里还有人，只有一个孤零零的拍子躺在桌面上，两颗高速旋转的乒乓球在球台上一跳一跳直到撞到球网停下。球发得真是好啊！等一下，不对，重点是人去哪儿了？  
“马龙呢？”秦志戬扭头问隔壁球台。  
没有人回应，大家都在集中精力训练。  
“大昕，你怎么样？”秦志戬最终找到马龙，是在三张球台以外，许昕所在的球台边。许昕似乎是被来球打中了脸，左手一直捂在脸上，马龙站在他旁边，小心地想透过许昕的左手看到他脸上的情况，有没有伤到眼睛、有没有伤到鼻子。其实马龙也知道，训练中球打到脸，是再正常不过，只不过是对手击球时间掌握不对，将球打偏了而已，但球砸到的是许昕，自己就是忍不住要担心。  
“师兄，我没事。”许昕看着马龙，露在外面的半边脸咧开嘴笑了起来。  
原来是兄友弟恭啊，自己这对弟子还真是乒乓球界的模范呢，秦教练胸中燃起了自豪的情绪。笑得真像个没心没肺的小太阳，秦志戬内心补充道。  
这时，许昕和马龙转过身来，秦志戬正想招呼马龙回来继续练习，却被马龙看许昕的眼神惊得忘了动作。  
秦志戬不是情窦初开的少年，他分得清什么叫同僚之情，什么叫一往情深。更重要的是，秦志戬了解马龙，他看得出马龙眼神的中感情之真挚。自己最得意的弟子，怕是已经沦陷在这场禁忌的恋情中了。  
老刘那边怎么交代？  
失恋了会不会影响比赛状态？  
许昕那小子没心没肺，一直察觉不到马龙的心意，让马龙伤心了怎么办？

秦志戬发现许昕喜欢马龙，也是在今天上午的分组练习。他看到单手捂脸的许昕一直傻笑着试图安抚急得跳脚、在他旁边转来转去的马龙，但是效果并不显著，马龙似乎坚定地认为许昕受到了影响职业生涯的一击。所以他看到许昕伸出右手摸到马龙左手，探出小指，悄悄地勾住了马龙的尾指。


	2. Chapter 2

秦志戬感觉自己的人生观受到了冲击。  
原来一直以来，不是他的弟子们师兄弟感情好，而是情侣关系藏得深。难怪老肖、吴老带不出这样的徒弟，因为人家队伍里没有情侣啊！（有待考证）  
“秦指，咱们继续练吧。秦指？秦指？老秦？”确认过许昕真的只有被球砸红颧骨而返回球台训练的马龙打断了秦志戬的反省人生的思绪。  
秦志戬看着一脸单纯的马龙，楞了一下，不知道怎么办才好。教练手册里没讲过同一门下两个弟子发展恋爱关系的处理方法啊！  
还是先按兵不动吧，免得影响他们的状态。  
“你先练发球吧，我有点事出去一下。”  
“行。练哪种？”马龙只觉得有些奇怪，秦指导是可以放下家里小孩来陪自己练习的人，现在突然说有事。  
秦志戬还没从弟子们的“勾手指”冲击中恢复过来，有点发蒙，只好含糊的说：“就上次说的你还需要再加强的…先练十盆。”  
马龙想了想，“反手下旋是吧？”  
“恩，好好练，注意落点。你上次整体落点还是太远，要再短一点，”说回乒乓球，秦志戬好像又找回一点自己，“你先练着，不许偷懒。”其实秦志戬知道，马龙不会偷懒，会偷懒的是另一个。  
哎呦不能想，他俩搁一块想，头疼。

体育馆外，秦志戬深吸一口气，笑了。曾经以为退役、做了教练，就不会再像运动员时期那样，时常会遇到无助、迷茫的情况。自己果然太年轻。  
马龙和许昕的事，实在太棘手。  
分？看他们今天腻来腻去的眼神，分手怕是半年内都难以恢复状态，到时候就算是自己力保，可能也难留在国家队。  
不分？怎么向老刘解释？刘国梁把许昕送到他手里的时候，交代的是，让他把许昕培养成新一代直板的主要力量，可不是给马龙培养的童养媳。乒乓队一直有规矩，禁止队内恋爱。虽说有例外，但马龙、许昕毕竟不是王皓、马琳那样的绝对主力，随时有被调整出队的可能。更何况是两个同性运动员，单是要面对的社会舆论压力，就不知道会不会击垮一名运动员，也可能给队里带来巨大的麻烦。  
两条都是死胡同。

当刘国梁看到秦志戬神情恍惚地往馆外走的时候，就知道他发现了。而他没有来找自己，说明他还没有想到处理的方法。  
这件事，拖得越久、影响越大。  
刘国梁起身，跟孔令辉招呼了一声，也走出了球馆。  
看着秦志戬面无表情的脸，刘国梁知道他在挣扎。很可能正在想要怎么跟自己解释。  
“老秦，心里有事？”   
秦志戬看着刘国梁。虽然是疑问的语气，但他眼神里露出的却是一种肯定。  
他也发现了，秦志戬苦笑了一下。甚至，比自己发现的更早。  
“是啊。老刘，我的两个徒弟，好像恋爱了，”怕是不想刺激到刘国梁，也可能是不想再刺激自己，秦志戬没有提他们两个的名字，也没有提到他们是和彼此发展恋情， “怎么办，违反了队规。”  
秦志戬没有明说，刘国梁也不会点破。这是他们之间的默契。  
“老秦你是过来人，你是知道的，队内要求的‘禁止队内恋爱’主要是怕年轻队员不懂事，这样搞一下、那样搞一下，影响队伍管理。咱们每天苦哈哈的每天吃饭训练、训练吃饭轮轴转，要的只是全队的成绩，不是去管谁今天喜欢谁了、明天不喜欢谁了是哇。”  
不能影响队伍管理，保证全队成绩。秦志戬缓缓地点了点头，心里有了主意。

回到馆里，马龙果然在全神贯注地练习发球，偶尔停下，手里比划着，思考更有效的发力方法。  
许昕在和小队员进行单球对打练习。往常的秦志戬会注意到的，是许昕正手攻击范围的可塑性，而今天的秦志戬注意到的，是趁着小队员捡球时，许昕小心地扫向马龙的视线。  
不影响正常训练就不要节外生枝。不影响正常训练就不要节外生枝。不影响正常训练就不要节外生枝。  
默念三遍。秦志戬深吸一口气，告诫自己要忽略这些细节。

让秦志戬决定不再忽略这些细节的，是他发现弟子们恋情的第二周的周四。  
上午第一节训练结束后，刘国梁吹哨喊了休息。许昕从包里翻出手机，一颠一颠地跑到马龙身边，两个人抱着许昕的手机，时而低声细语，时而大声欢笑。  
远处的肖战，又在孜孜不倦地给张继科讲着什么技术方法。看着一脸放空的张继科，再看看角落里和乐融融的马龙、许昕师兄弟，肖战向秦志戬投出了羡慕的目光。  
“大家集合了！抽签！”随着刘国梁一声令下，队员们有说有笑地来到场馆中央的球台，显然都很期待今天的队内练习赛。连续几周枯燥的训练，让比赛都成为了队员们的调剂品。然而许昕好像没有听到哨声，还在兴高采烈地和马龙说着什么。  
秦志戬忍不住喊了一声：“许昕、马龙，快点，集合了。”  
许昕和马龙寻声抬头，看了一眼秦志戬，又彼此交换了一个眼神，两人都不自觉地笑了一下，站起身。许昕随手把手机放在长椅上，边走边和马龙继续聊着刚才的话题，说到兴奋之处还手舞足蹈地加上肢体动作，完全无视了正在进行的抽签仪式。  
队员们陆陆续续从箱中抽出代表桌台的数字签，有人已经开始了热身，准备一会儿大显身手，有人高声喊着谁是第五台，有人哀嚎着怎么又抽到了张继科。  
秦志戬头疼地看着许昕。这孩子的嘴好像停下就会被憋死一样，一直在说，一直在说，排队、抽签和马龙说了一路。马龙倒是鲜少开口，只是一直微笑着，偶尔搭一句。  
“他们也就拼拼运气，这几年也都是咱们赢得多，”许昕低头看了一眼签纸，“我是六台。你看500、1000、1500那都是咱们拿牌子。”  
马龙也走过去，抽出一张，展开一看，笑的更灿烂了，献宝一样拿给许昕：“大昕大昕，我也是六，咱俩对打。”  
“那太好了，”许昕说着，脸上又裂出了秦志戬最嫌弃的傻笑，一把握住马龙拿着签纸的手，“正好让你瞧瞧我这几天苦练的台内挑打！老秦前一阵就说，如果我这次训练能把这个练出来一点，成绩还能提高。”  
秦志戬黑着一张脸，看着两个弟子晃晃悠悠地走到六号台，一步三回头地走向球桌两边。  
简单的拉伸后，两人开始了推挡热身。秦志戬走近球台，观察着两人的状态。一来一往之间，马龙和许昕的眼神里没有了场下的粘腻，取而代之的是职业运动员的冷静和凌厉。秦志戬甚至能看出，他们在脑中已经在对稍后的比赛进行战略设计。马龙会更胜一筹，秦志戬几乎是肯定的。因为马龙已经开始趁着推挡的时间，观察许昕今天全身的状态，开始对许昕可能采取的技战术做出判断了。  
比赛正式开始。  
赛况一如秦志戬所料，开场几个球的试探后，马龙逐渐掌握了许昕今天球路偏好，一路压制许昕。许昕起初士气正盛，却被打个措手不及，状态很受影响。但很快，许昕冷静了下来，几次陷阱让马龙故意以为自己又要重复先前失分的路数，趁着马龙熟门熟路的回击，一把抢攻，打得马龙出其不意。  
秦志戬点点头，这才是自己教出来的好弟子。转身去下一个球台巡视了。

当秦志戬再次回到六号台，马龙大比分3-2领先许昕，小比分也是7-4站上风。许昕正打得有些急躁，尤其这几个球，他似乎总是急于挑打，已经连续两个球都是在完全不适合的情况下，强行挑打失分。  
当许昕懊恼地回身去捡球时，秦志戬看到了马龙眼中的不舍和犹豫。  
果然，下一球，许昕状态还没调整过来，留给马龙一个反手拧拉得分的绝好时机。但秦志戬眼见马龙没有丝毫迟疑地降低速度摆了短球，甚至没有增加任何旋转。时刻紧盯机会的许昕向前一步，左手快速一个挑打，得分。  
“马龙你看到了么？是不是很厉害！”终于成功展示了自己挑打技术的许昕一扫先前的烦躁，开心地指着刚刚那一球的落点。  
“恩！大蟒你这球质量太高！”明明是失了一分的马龙，笑得却比许昕还满足。  
他们没有注意到一旁的秦志戬脸色已经黑如锅底。乒乓球是一项神圣的运动，乒乓球比赛更应该被严肃对待。马龙这样严重扰乱比赛秩序，在秦志戬看来，是对乒乓球的亵渎。

比赛结束，虽然第六局许昕打了几个漂亮的挑打，但仍是12-14，以2-4的大比分败给马龙。  
秦志戬走上前：“马龙，你，一万米。”  
许昕和马龙都是一愣。  
“怎么了秦指导，我这又是犯了啥失误了？”马龙以为秦妈又傲娇了，想着多陪陪笑就好。  
“比赛不认真，一万米。”秦志戬面无表情。  
“我怎么不认真了？我没有消极应战啊！”马龙倔劲儿也上来了，自己明明很认真的在打球，凭什么就受罚了。  
“一万米，别废话。”秦志戬的耐性在消失。  
“一万米就一万米，那我也没有犯错。”马龙一脸“我不和正在生理期无理取闹的人计较”。  
看着马龙无所谓的样子，秦志戬就知道，这一万米根本没有罚到位。马龙是一个没有弱点的孩子，这是教练组很早就得出的结论，他比任何人都能隐忍、能吃苦。  
马龙放下球拍，给了许昕一个安抚的眼神，准备走出馆外，开始跑圈。  
秦志戬注意到了马龙的动作，这让他突然有了一个大胆的想法。  
“马龙，你别去跑了。许昕，你去，一万米。”  
听得许昕一脸茫然，还有这么轮换着罚的？  
“为什么罚大昕？”马龙已不再是无所谓的表情，取而代之的是严肃和愠怒。  
“一万米，去。”秦志戬也较上劲了。  
许昕虽然不明白老秦这突然又是发得哪门子脾气，但为了队伍内部和谐，他还是放下球拍，走过去轻抚着马龙的背，说：“没事，不就是跑圈么，天天罚，都习惯了。你也别气着老秦，他也不容易，整天操心，偶尔让他出出气，心情还能好点。”  
马龙还想说什么，但终究没有说，只是点点头，目送许昕跑出了训练馆。  
秦志戬一直冷眼看着两人，他明白自己找到了马龙的弱点。  
是许昕。


	3. Chapter 3

自从发现了马龙的有心偏袒，接下来的几天，马龙和许昕任何的举动，在秦志戬眼里都变得格外扎眼。周一，刚挨训过的许昕意志消沉，马龙推迟了自己的训练来陪许昕聊天，缓解情绪；周二，晨练时领跑的马龙，为了还没睡醒的许昕，刻意压低了全队的速度；周三，马龙感觉手腕有灼痛感，许昕陪着马龙治疗，错过了秦志戬给他安排的晚间练习内容；周四，马龙私下调换了训练对手，陪许昕练习挑打。  
秦志戬铁着脸走过来，对着许昕说：“今天给你安排的不是和闫安对打吗？”  
“秦指，大昕的正手挑打……”马龙想向秦志戬说明现在正是巩固许昕挑打技术的好时机，昨晚两个人研究了之前的录像又有了新的想法，想实践一下。  
“许昕 ，一万米。”秦志戬面无表情地打断了马龙的解释。  
许昕哀嚎一声：“又一万米？秦指，这都这周第四天了，敢不敢有一天不罚我？”说罢，许昕就准备开跑。  
马龙急了，一把拉住许昕，奶声奶气地质问秦志戬：“为什么又罚许昕？”前几天跑得许昕肌肉酸痛，今天自己和闫安调换，也是私心想着降低一点许昕的训练强度。  
“私自更换训练对手和训练计划。”秦志戬也扬起脖子瞪着眼。小样，错了还这么有理。  
“人是我换的，要跑也该我去跑。”马龙硬着脖子，手上也不自觉地加了劲。许昕被他握住的手腕觉得有点疼，但是不忍挣开。  
秦志戬上下扫了一眼马龙。罚你？罚你有用吗？“顶撞教练，许昕再加一万米，现在就去。”  
马龙深吸一口气还要再辩，许昕反手握住马龙的手臂，让他稍安勿躁。  
许昕玲珑心思，上周队内练习赛的时候就隐约感到秦志戬罚自己罚的奇怪，当时也只以为是秦指导一时气结才转移火力。今天秦指导没有半点犹豫地指向自己的两万米，已经足够让他明白，秦志戬这是认准了罚马龙的方法就是罚自己。虽然还不理解为什么，但是许昕明白这种时候多说无益。秦志戬是出了名的好脾气，不过一旦脾气上来，许昕也不敢贸然行动。眼下重要的是快速撤离战区，尽快安抚马龙，不要扩大矛盾。  
“我认罚，两万米足够我反省的，真的，秦指。老秦你大人大量，我绝不再犯。”说着，许昕走上前去，给秦志戬绷得死紧的肩膀做放松按摩，边按边把他往王励勤的球台边推。直到许昕觉得秦志戬的注意力已经专注到王励勤身上，才悄悄走开。  
转过身来，看到还在噘着嘴一脸别扭的马龙，许昕忍不住笑了。走，哄师兄去！  
长臂拦过马龙肩膀，许昕边往馆外走边开解道：“师兄你别气了，今天确实是咱俩不好。就说老秦平时挺宠咱俩，但是队规也是摆在那儿，也没罚错。”  
“那也不应该罚你啊，”马龙对此耿耿于怀，这周许昕天天被罚一万米，看着许昕每天晚上累瘫在床上，比自己被罚更心疼。抬手轻扶在许昕腰上，马龙皱着眉说：“都说了是我换的，为什么还要罚你。”  
“老秦心疼你嘛，”许昕下意识地不想让马龙知道自己的担心，随便找了个理由安抚师兄，“你是乖的那个，我是每天晃晃悠悠的那个。老秦肯定不舍得罚你嘛。”  
马龙哼了一声，小声道：“那我就不乖给他看看。”  
“好好好，”许昕以为马龙只是说气话，随口应了下来，“到门口了，我去跑圈了，你回去训练吧。”

两万米，足够许昕思考很多事情。  
比如上周比赛，自己和马龙两人打得挺好，即也没有消极应战也没有摔拍骂人，老秦突然就要罚马龙，更蹊跷的是，矛头一转又说要罚自己。前天也很奇怪，晨练完，秦指说马龙领跑不认真，下一句依旧是罚自己一万米。一连几件事，让许昕不得不怀疑，秦志戬是不是发现了自己和马龙的事。虽然不知道他发现了多少，但肯定是察觉出两人有事，才会时时紧盯，处处针对。  
那怎么办？跟马龙说吗？马龙肯定纠结，什么事也不跟自己讨论，出了事就自己去老秦那里抗。不行。  
自己去找老秦领罪？马龙肯定会自责，然后又陷入纠结，去老秦那里把一切罪责又揽过去。  
做事果决，但是容易乱想，可以对自己下狠心，但是不忍心让许昕受半点委屈。许昕深深地明白，马龙就是这样的人。让人窝心，又忍不住更爱他多一点。


	4. Chapter 4

能进入国家队的运动员，除了天资过人外，都一定毅力惊人。但毅力这件事放在置气上，就不太好了。  
自秦志戬连罚许昕两万米后，马龙就跟秦志戬较上了劲。连续一周，两人除了训练指导，不说一句话。于是秦志戬、马龙、许昕三人陷入了马龙袒护许昕，秦志戬罚许昕一万米，许昕腰膝酸软，马龙心疼更要关照许昕，许昕再被罚一万米的恶性循环中。  
最先投降的，是乒乓队主教练刘国梁。  
三个人的挣扎他看在眼里。秦志戬至今没有向教练组上报，应该是想自己处理他俩的事。刘国梁推测他是怕两人毫无顾忌地热情发展，事情公开之时会无法在队内容身。同性相恋虽算不上惊世骇俗，但在国家队范围内也未必人人接受。此时秦志戬虽然有意处处分开马龙、许昕，说到底也不过是为了他们能走得更远。可怜秦志戬无人诉说，用心良苦地为两个徒弟铺路，最得意的弟子非但不领情，还反过来还要和他冷战。许昕虽然整天笑嘻嘻，却比心思重的马龙更懂事。平时最怕苦、最怕累的，多做一个仰卧起坐都要死要活的许昕，这几天为了缓和着秦志戬、马龙之间的气氛，硬是咬牙每天坚持把一万米跑完（上周四是两万米！）。表现最差的应该是马龙，精力都用在斗气上，一周以来训练进展甚微。  
刘国梁实在看不下去他们这样互相折磨（其实不包含龙二相互折磨），又不是田径队，天天练长跑影响正常技术训练也不是好事，于是他决定找他们谈谈。就从马龙开始。

当天下午训练结束后，马龙和秦志戬互相不理睬，各走一边，陪练的小队员大气也不敢喘，只在秦志戬转身离开后如释重负地喘了口长气。  
刘国梁几步上前，截下了朝着许昕方向走去的马龙。  
“马龙，来，有几句话跟你说。”  
马龙停在了原地，给在场边注视着自己的许昕一个你自己去吃饭的眼神，就跟着刘国梁走向了主教练办公室。他从进队开始就被寄予厚望，刘指导在训练后给他开小灶是常有的事，但今天他可不觉得这会是什么技术指导，恐怕是刘指导看不下去自己和秦志戬闹别扭，来给自己做思想工作，就像上次一样。  
“你坐。”刘国梁指了指办公桌前的客座沙发，示意马龙坐下，自己搬了把椅子坐到马龙旁边。  
“这几天我也看出来了，又跟老秦闹别扭是哇？”刘国梁也不拐弯抹角，“你知不知道老秦是为了你俩好才罚你俩，盼着你俩能注意点，别在队内打得太火热，引起关注就不好处理了。你这倒好，不懂得老秦的用心还在这置气。你说你这周训练有什么成果？”  
一席话把马龙反复排练的以“他先乱罚我”为中心的腹稿整个打乱，“你俩”、“打得火热”这些语句反复敲打着他的脑仁。  
“我俩……？”马龙颤着音，似乎想从刘国梁那里听到令他心安的答案。  
“你和许昕，”刘国梁看着马龙的眼睛，不给他任何逃避的机会，“恋爱了是吧？”  
刘国梁的直白让马龙忘记了呼吸。看着一脸惊恐的马龙，刘国梁心里暗笑，还是头一次见马龙露出这样的表情。只是自己也万万没有想到，会是这样的情形。  
见马龙一直没有开口，刘国梁只好继续追问：“是认真的吗？”  
这次马龙很认真地回答道：“是的。”  
听到这个答案，刘国梁松了一口气，随即感觉压力也更大，不自觉地抿起了唇。比起在队内搞同性恋，他更怕马龙是乱搞暧昧关系或是薄情寡义、不敢承担的人。但这份重情重义，也意味着马龙将面临更多困难，而自己带领的乒乓球队也将会遇到重重障碍。  
“你想过这件事没有？”  
“嗯”，马龙慎重地点了点头，“我跟许昕讨论过，队里领导可能会禁止，以后社会上这种压力可能也会有。但我俩还是觉得，可能都可以克服，决定在一起。”  
“你准备怎么克服？”刘国梁深知马龙不打无准备之仗，他对马龙计划如何应对自己很感兴趣。  
马龙沉默了一会儿，开始陈述道：“队内的话，听前辈说过，可能也是看成绩更多一些。可能我俩现在还不是绝对主力，但我俩约好了，以后一定要一起站在最高的领奖台上。我俩有这个决心！”  
刘国梁既没有肯定，也没有否定，而是继续问：“那社会压力怎么办？”  
略略低下头，马龙说道：“我俩父母大概都知道了，可能其他人会有不接受的吧。这种，我觉得可能我们不公开的话，可能还是不会被过多关注的，可能也不会有太大影响。”  
见刘国梁迟迟没有反应，马龙立刻补充了一句：“我俩已经决定不公开了。”  
不公开？刘国梁在心里翻了个白眼。要不是队员们没有多想，就他俩腻歪这劲，换成一男一女早被天天起哄了。  
“你说你俩不公开，可我看你俩天天也没少在一起磨叽，比当时马琳还要过火是哇。”马龙想开口反驳，刘国梁没给他机会，继续说道：“你俩是不是天天同进同出，天天一起吃饭，训练也黏在一起，有一天你还私换过训练对象跟许昕凑一对是不是？我听陈玘说有几个晚上你没在宿舍，但外出记录也没查到你，是不是去的许昕屋里？”  
马龙哑口无言。  
刘国梁叹了一口气，说道：“你以为你这是正常的队友之间大家关系好，教练、队员们，一天没有发现，两天没有发现，保不齐一个月、两个月就会发现。至少现在我发现了，老秦发现了，你没有瞒住我们俩是哇？”  
见马龙已经毫无要反驳的迹象，刘国梁趁热打铁：“你有没有想过如果你们被发现，队员们会是什么反应？有些孩子还小、还年轻，不懂这些，会不会被吓到，会不会害怕你俩？再有，大家队友天天也勾肩搭背、搂搂抱抱，看着你俩搭着搭着就处上了对象，你让大家怎么继续维持队友关系？他们还敢不敢跟你们亲近？会不会有人就开始怀疑自己对队友也是那种感情？所以你们不是简单的恋爱关系，你们是一颗炸弹，一旦引爆了，后果不堪设想。我是不会让你们炸开的，你明不明白？”  
马龙的心，沉到了谷底。  
刘国梁暗自偷笑，这样无措的马龙，真的很少见。应该珍惜机会多看几眼，但是到底不忍心再吓他，于是刘国梁拖着椅子坐近了一些，挨着马龙，小声说：“所以我要给你们立规矩，你要给我记住。第一，永远不能在队内公开；第二，在队内要克制，不要说小话、做小动作；第三，比赛要全力以赴，不能徇私。这三条破坏任意一条，你和许昕，你们俩至少有一个人要永远离开国家队，我说到做到。懂了没有？”  
“刘指导，”马龙红了眼圈，他曾经想过无数种被教练发现后要面临的情况，没有任何一种比他刚刚听到的更美好，“谢谢您。”千言万语，马龙也只说得出这一句。  
刘国梁笑着拍拍马龙的肩膀，站起身，对他说：“快去吃饭吧，今晚我听说你还准备加练呢是哇，吃晚了对身体不好，走吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

这顿饭，许昕吃得莫名其妙，马龙在训练结束后被刘指导叫走，十几分钟的时间就和刘指导一起出现在饭堂，问他刘指导跟他说了什么，他就只是笑，笑得都看不到眼睛了，也不说原因。  
马龙夹起自己盘子里的一块排骨，习惯性地要放到许昕餐盘里，夹到半途突然想起刘指导的三条规矩，赶紧改变路径，咬进自己嘴里。  
眼看就要到碗里肉，生生被马龙夹回自己嘴里，反常的举动更是让许昕一头雾水。难道今天师兄特别想吃肉？  
尽管不明其里，许昕还是将自己盘子里的一块排骨夹给马龙，马龙立刻警觉地向刘国梁的方向看了一眼，在看到刘国梁背对着自己正在和孔令辉边吃边聊时，松了一口气。  
一旁的闫安也觉得马龙神神秘秘的，忍不住开口问道：“龙哥你到底咋了？刘指导叫你去什么事儿啊？”  
“还能是啥事儿，不就是让我别跟秦指闹别扭么。”马龙回得一脸不耐烦。闫安撇撇嘴，刚刚许昕这么问你的时候，你可是和颜悦色、轻声细语地回答了一句“没事大昕，你别担心，没什么事”，怎么到自己这儿就这样，果然亲疏有别么？  
许昕夹起一块排骨放进闫安碗里，说：“来，少八卦，多吃肉。”  
闫安看了一眼排骨，决定不跟马龙计较。

饭后短暂的休息时间，马龙见陈玘还没回来，就把许昕拉到自己房间，两人面对面坐下。许昕什么也没说，安静地等着师兄给他讲。  
“大昕”，马龙握着他的手，手心里都是汗，“刚刚刘指找我，他说他知道咱俩在一起了。你猜他怎么说？”  
马龙这句话几次停顿，故意营造悬疑效果。许昕看着马龙眼角无从掩饰的喜悦，没有说破，很配合地表现出紧张：“他怎么说？”  
马龙不说话，就裂开嘴笑。  
“到底咋说的啊？”许昕真是有点急了，是好结果，也想知道是怎样的好结果。  
马龙笑意更深：“那你亲我一下。”  
许昕也笑了，凑上去轻啄了一下马龙的唇，又乖乖坐回对面：“这下可以说了吧？”  
“嗯，”马龙考虑到晚上的训练，没有深究许昕的浅吻，“刘指导说他知道咱俩在一起了，也说咱们这样影响不好……”  
马龙话还没说完，许昕的脸色就黯淡下去。即使面前的马龙依然保持着兴奋的状态，他也实在想不出，在这样的情况下，会有什么好消息。  
眼见许昕变得低落，马龙不忍心再逗他，紧了紧握着许昕的手，说：“所以他给咱俩立了三条规矩。第一，永远不能在队内公开。第二，在队内不能说小话、做小动作。第三，比赛要全力以赴，不能徇私。”刘国梁虽然只说过一遍，但马龙清楚地记得每一个字。  
三条枷锁一样的文字，正是自己和许昕的救命绳索。  
“真的？！”许昕生怕自己听错了，同性队内恋爱，这么说两句就完了？  
马龙被许昕努力瞪大眼睛的样子逗乐了。  
“真的。所以只要咱俩注意点，别在别人面前……那啥，别表现出来，就行了。”马龙实在找不到委婉的说法来转达刘国梁提到的“磨叽”，“其实我觉得挺奇怪的，咱俩已经挺注意的了，他们到底是怎么发现的？你说是不是在咱们身上安了什么窃听器什么的？”说着，马龙还真的很认真地研究了一下身上什么位置可以被装窃听器。  
“刘指到底怎么说的啊？”许昕还是不敢相信。  
马龙知道许昕心里没底，耐心地把刘国梁和他的对话的内容都跟许昕讲了一遍，但保留了刘国梁给出的违反三条纪律的后果。  
许昕听着，也跟马龙一样，既感慨两位教练的观察入微，同时也感谢两位教练的良苦用心。自己跟师兄真的太不给他们省心了！  
看到许昕逐渐放下心来，马龙也开心。两人确定关系时，都经过深思熟虑，当时最大的担心就是教练们的反应，所以当着教练的面总是尽可能地掩盖关系。  
“师兄，那咱是不是得跟老秦说说。这段时间可是把他气得够呛。”许昕对这段时间误伤秦志戬感到愧疚。  
“那他还罚你这么多圈呢？谁来给你伸冤？”马龙虽然明白了秦指的用心，早已决定和秦志戬认真地谈谈，同时也对自己之前幼稚的行为感到愧疚，但想到平白罚昕儿的那几万米，心里总还是愤愤不平。  
“哎呀我的马哥！龙哥！祖宗！求求你了，别再跟老秦怄气了，他这就是看准了想罚你就让我跑圈啊！你赶紧跟秦指说说，你俩别再斗了，我可不想为了这事再跑圈。”  
马龙想想也是，刘指导也说秦指罚许昕是为了自己和许昕走的更长远，那么确实需要跟秦指好好谈谈。  
“行，今晚秦指带我练完，我就跟他谈，交给我。今天你也别陪我练了，好好休息。”马龙想着，刘指导刚说完两人要注意，虽然觉得许昕陪自己练习也不算“过火”，但总教练都给出明确指示了，自己收敛一点也无妨。  
许昕点点头，表示明白：“嗯，记着啊，老秦对咱俩不薄，你别跟他吵起来，也别跟他斗气。”  
马龙眯眼一笑，“知道啦，都听我们大昕的”。起身给了许昕一个让自己满意的深吻，拉着他离开了宿舍，把许昕送回房间后，自己去了训练馆。


	6. Chapter 6

秦志戬虽然在和马龙冷战，但他不会因为个人情绪影响运动员的训练进展。即使是加练，秦志戬也按约定时间准时来到训练场。  
与前几次不同，秦志戬到场之后，看到马龙早已等在球台边，一脸谄媚的笑容。  
秦志戬挑眉打量了马龙几眼。  
这就开始主动示好，长进了？看来饭前刘指导把他叫走，果然是说这事。  
“行了，开始吧。”秦志戬没多说什么，拿起一筐球放到台子上，准备开始给马龙做多球训练。  
看到秦志戬脸部的线条不再僵硬，马龙放下心来。  
正要给张继科加练的肖战经过马龙身后，随口招呼道：“你们也练啊，今天许昕没来陪？”  
马龙瞬间僵硬，秦志戬干笑着回应：“又来给继科儿练？”  
“那小子老说不听，只好带着他练。”肖战满口嫌弃，脸上却漾起堪称甜蜜的笑意。  
秦志戬看得只打冷颤，甩甩头，拿起球开始训练。

时间转眼到了九点，师徒俩默契地停下的训练，没有向往常一样练到十点。快走进宿舍楼时，马龙终于开口：“秦指，我有点事想跟你说。”  
秦志戬点点头说：“来我房间吧。”

进屋后，两人对坐在沙发上，都不知道如何开口。一番思索后，马龙打破了沉默：“秦指，我和许昕的事，我俩是认真的，跟刘指导也说了。刘指导的意思是，让我们不要公开、不能因为感情的事影响比赛。如果可以的话，就不用分。”  
秦志戬不赞同地挑眉：“你们没有考虑过社会压力吗？”  
“不公开的话，就不会有社会压力了吧？”马龙自欺欺人地想躲避这个问题。他明白，两位男性运动员相恋，带来的社会压力，是现在的他不敢想象，更不敢面对的。  
“你们父母那关呢？”秦志戬一眼看穿马龙回避的想法。作为马龙的主管教练已经四年，秦志戬很善于引导这个弟子去正视眼前的一切问题。  
马龙小小声地说：“他们早都管不了我了。”  
年少离家闯荡，但凡大事几乎都是自己和教练商定，父母虽然关心，往往也是爱莫能助，久而久之，马龙已经习惯了自己做主。  
“那许昕父母呢？他那么孝顺父母，天天晚上打电话给她妈，他妈同意吗？”  
许昕虽然让自己不要担心，他会让父母接受他们，但马龙知道许昕一直都没有和父母明说，哪怕他母亲已经察觉到一点端倪。他曾经听到他母亲在电话里，有些认真的问：“你和这个师兄的感情，还挺好的啊”。他清楚记得当时许昕脸上的诧异和试图逃避而转移话题的慌乱。  
始终没有捅破这层窗户纸的许昕，恐怕也是清楚父母的态度——不会拒绝，但也不会坦然接受。  
秦志戬大概也明白马龙、许昕的想法：山高皇帝远，先斩后奏就是了。自己当年不也是这么过来的？只是他们比起自己，还面临老一辈是不是能真的接受的同性伴侣？同时放弃香火延续？  
秦志戬当然相信马龙、许昕各有能力让父母接受，只是到底还是会心存芥蒂的吧？  
“还有，这几年媒体比较少关注队里，过两年奥运，随时都会有记者来，这阵仗你也见到过。而且你在拼下届的单打名额，如果真的上场，你会成为新闻热点。那些记者多聪明，不是你那些傻头傻脑的师兄弟，一个两个都看不出来。尤其遇上想炒作的，捕风捉影的信息摆上去，到时候，你说刘指导帮不帮你？队里帮不帮你？你是站出来是承认还是否认？”秦志戬忍不住把自己的担心说出来。  
马龙拧着眉，心里没底，咕哝着问：“您觉得队里会压下来吗？”  
经过短暂的沉默，秦志戬决定把心里的想法实话实说：“如果奥运真的你上了，许昕没上，队里就算压下这事儿，也得把许昕调整出去。”  
刘指导当时想表达的，大概也是这个意思吧？  
看着马龙脸色铁青，秦志戬也不好受。自己的目的不是要恐吓他们，只是想他们对这件事能有一个更清楚的认识，把话说开了，以后就算遇到事，也好沟通。  
“你先别想那么多，不是还没到那步呢么？”秦志戬伸手揉揉马龙的头顶，试图让他停止自寻烦恼。  
马龙脱口而出：“那现在怎么办？”  
“怎么办？脑子里时刻有这根弦，规规矩矩的收敛点。就算被人说你们不和，也比说你们在处对象强，”但又怕这俩孩子真玩出点兄弟阋墙的戏码给他添堵，秦志戬还是嘱咐了一句，“这度你可得自己把握。”

被秦志戬打发出来的马龙，木然地走回宿舍。一路上大脑空白，好像有很多事情要想，但始终抓不出头绪，不知道要想什么、怎么去想。  
第二天早上，浑浑噩噩的马龙直到被陈玘拽着到了饭堂，还是像个无主的游魂。直到许昕来到他面前，带着朝阳一般灿烂的笑容向他问好时，马龙才回过神，轻轻的说了句：“大昕，我们分手吧。”


End file.
